


All Tangled Up

by OccasionalWriterHD



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I just want an excuse to write gay Lapis and gay Peridot smh, I wrote this because we were getting wild on discord one day and someone suggested it, Inspired by Tangled (2010), minor mention of injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:15:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26174818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OccasionalWriterHD/pseuds/OccasionalWriterHD
Summary: Lapis Lazuli, an injured thief, and outlaw seeks shelter in a tower far away from civilization. Upon entering the out of place building, she meets someone by the name of Peridot.Tangled inspired AU! Gay shenanigans with our lovely duo. YES I KNOW THE TITLE MAKES NO SENSE DON'T QUESTION ME ABOUT IT
Relationships: Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Kudos: 41





	All Tangled Up

**Author's Note:**

> CW; mild mention of injuries
> 
> Oh, look! A Lapidot Tangled AU that took me way longer to write than I should have taken. Constructive criticism and comments are once again greatly appreciated :D

Step by step, brick by brick. One foot firmly placed onto a waterlogged crevice in the building, a hand placed onto a loose piece of stone. Lapis could feel the ache in her limbs as she pulled herself higher and higher. The heavy satchel she was draping over her shoulder and the rain certainly wasn't helping with the situation either. 

With an ambitious reach, Lapis extended her sore arm to grasp an outwardly jutting out brick. Just as she managed to get a good grip on the stone, her foot slipped from the awkward platform. Lapis felt her form jerk downwards as she lost her footing. With a grunt, Lapis managed to pull herself up onto another misplaced stone. 

Finally, after 20 minutes of difficult climbing, Lapis managed to pull herself through the tiny window. Lapis slumped against the wall and slowly slid down, panting from the ordeal as she came down from her adrenaline high. She turned her head to look outside, the sky was painted with ominous grey clouds that seemed to stretch for miles. 

Droplets of rain fell through the window which landed onto Lapis' cobalt blue hair and soaked through her cape. 

Eventually, Lapis got frustrated with the droplets of water stinging the wounds on her back and proceeded to turn around to close the window. 

The moment her back faced the almost empty room behind her, Lapis felt a sharp pain behind her head. She stumbled about before feeling herself fall over, her eyes struggled to keep open as they began to flutter shut... 

Lapis felt herself drift in and out of consciousness. Her injuries from a recent scuffle stung and her head throbbed madly. She was sitting upright so she assumed she was placed on some sort of chair. Lapis shifted about but stopped once she felt the familiar grazing of coarse, dusty rope. 

This was not the worse position to be in. Lapis figured that her life was not in immediate danger and decided to drift back to sleep to ignore the pain rippling throughout her body. 

"Splat..." Lapis felt something stick against her nose. Lapis scrunched up her nose and shook her head mildly in an attempt to brush off whatever was on her nose. 

"Splat..." Lapis shook her head once again, this time with a bit more energy. She could have sworn she could hear some faint giggling... 

"SPLAT..." Lapis' eyes flew open as she let out an annoyed groan. She certainly was not expecting the sight in front of her. A long, outstretched tongue rested on the tip of her nose, Lapis traced the length of said tongue and was greeted by a green lizard-like creature. 

"What in the world..." Lapis shifted her gaze away from the reptile in front of her and focused on pinpointing where the muffled giggles were coming from. With a slight lift of her head, blue orbs met green. 

"Ahem...who are you, and how did you find me?" The girl standing in front of her was not what Lapis was expecting. The first thing Lapis took note of was the forest green eyes that reflected her own Navy blue. There was something hidden behind those inquisitive eyes; a spark of curiosity, a passion for more. A quick glance upward allowed Lapis to take in her messy blonde hair that looked almost haphazardly cut due to its wild nature. Lapis trailed her gaze downwards, she was definitely not an imposing figure, not by a long shot. The stranger took a wide stance with her arms out, trembling as she held tightly onto a...frying pan? 

"Hi?" Lapis was trying to hold back her laughter. God this short little blonde was cute. 

"How are you doing?" Lapis teased. The girl raised an eyebrow, slowly shifting closer with an awkward shuffle with her feet. 

"The names Lapis, Lapis Lazuli." Wait- she did not mean to reveal her name. Well, too late for that now. Finally, the stranger spoke. 

"Peridot..." Lapis could feel her face heat up, stars that meek, nasally voice was so god damn cute. Lapis relaxed into the chair she was resting on. 

"Do you...do you by any chance know where my satchel is? Where's my belt?" Lapis noticed the lack of weight on her. 

"I have hidden it, somewhere you can't find!" Peridot donned a proud smirk as she crossed her arms, the lizard seemed to almost mimic her actions. 

Lapis took a quick glance around the room. "It's in that pot isn't it?" 

Peridot’s eyes widened, raising her hand as she brought the frying pan down to collide with the top of Lapis' head once more. 

"OW! ow, ow, ow...." Lapis saw stars for a few moments before the pain slowly spread out to her entire upper body. 

"I- I was trying to knock you out I didn't mean it I-" Peridot dropped the frying pan which skidded across the floor with a noisy clang. Within seconds Peridot was kneeling beside Lapis. 

"I'm so sorry, I'm such a clod..." Peridot reached out to cup Lapis' cheek, using it to tilt her head slightly. 

"What’s up with that? Don't you know that could KILL people?" Lapis let out a pained hiss when Peridot placed her thumb on where the pan had made contact with her head. 

"I'm sorry I- you're the only other person I have met besides my mother..." Peridot’s voice trailed off as she let go of Lapis. 

"What do you mean? Have you been staying in this damned tower your entire life?" Lapis raised her head to face Peridot. 

"Well, yes." Lapis did a double-take. There was no way this girl was serious. 

"I- okay wow. Sorry about that..." The pair stared at each other in awkward silence. Lapis took a look outside the window, there was still a heavy downpour and it did not look like it was stopping soon. 

"I uh...don't think you can leave for now," Peridot broke the silence. "Unless of course, you are willing to travel around in the rain." 

"Not really, my injuries would probably sting even more than they already are." Lapis could feel the rope around her loosen as Peridot began freeing her. 

"My mother won't be back for a few hours since it's raining, you can stay here for a while." Peridot threw the remaining rope off to the side. 

"Is this an apology for hitting me on the head with a frying pan? Twice?" Lapis sounded angry but her face betrayed her tone as she gave a teasing smirk. 

"To be fair, you literally trespassed into my home in the middle of the night wearing a robe with a literal dagger hanging from your belt." Peridot walked over to a small pot and fished out the worn out belt and satchel. 

"Touche Peridot, Touche..." Peridot tossed the items over to Lapis who proceeded to put on her belt. 

"So... why do you look like you do shady business?" Peridot pointed at the dagger. 

"For someone who hasn't been out of her house, you seem to be quite spot on. I look like I do shady business because I DO shady business." Lapis opened her satchel to reveal shimmering pieces of jewelry of various shapes and sizes. 

"I- oh god I have a thief in my house-" Peridot visibly tensed up at the realization. 

"Don't worry Peri, the only thing I'll steal from you is your heart~" Lapis leaned in closer to tease the younger girl. Lapis was about to put her arm around the blushing girl before she was stopped by a certain reptile who blocked her from doing so. 

"Sheesh, your lizard is such a great wingman." Lapis deadpanned. 

"Firstly, her is Pumpkin! Secondly, she's a chameleon, not a lizard." Peridot let out a giggle as Pumpkin sat proudly on her shoulder. 

"Why Pumpkin? Your liza- chameleon is green." Lapis stuck her tongue out at the tiny creature. When the Pumpkin did the same, Lapis did a double-take. 

"Well umm. Pumpkin's are one of my favorite foods so why not? It's a cute name." Peridot explained. 

"So whenever you eat a pumpkin, it's like cannibalism or something? No wonder your pet is such a prick." Lapis squinted at Pumpkin who reciprocated the action. 

"I- I-...oh god..." Peridot could feel her vision of the world crumble before her. How was this something she did not notice before? 

"Don't overwork that brain of yours princess, if you die on me now I'll be hunted down for murder," Lapis snarked. The blonde was getting more and more flustered, both from the fact that she had been eating pumpkins in front of well, Pumpkin, and that this attractive rogue in front of her just called her a princess. 

"You demon you have committed the worse crime in all of the Kingdom. How could you do this!" Peridot lunged forward to grab Lapis' shoulders, shaking them wildly. A pained hiss was heard and Peridot immediately stopped. 

"I'M SO SORRY DID I HURT YOU I DIDN'T MEAN TO U SWEAR I-" 

"Peridot calm down, you just touched some old wounds," Lapis unclipped her cloak and pulled her sleeve down to examine the damage. Thankfully none of them had started to bleed. 

Peridot’s eyes grew wide as she noticed Lapis' wounds. Her shoulder alone had ugly slashes across them, as her eyes trailed down to her exposed arm, smaller but faint scars could be seen. 

"You're hurt! Are you okay? Stay put I'll go get some herbs uhm gosh would Golden Moss do the trick? Or should I fetch some Spring Water...would Ram Mango even work for bruises???" The shorter girl disappeared to another area of the room while Lapis sat by the window. A soft smile formed on Lapis' face as Peridot’s rambling continued even after she was out of sight. 

After some awkward fumbling and a few cracked bottles, Peridot emerged from the chaotic mess that was her workspace. She kneeled down next to Lapis and began to crush up a few herbs that Lapis did not recognize. 

"Do you mind if I touch you? I MEAN TOUCH YOUR WOUNDS-" Peridot blurted out. 

"Only if you want to cutie, just don't be too rough." Lapis sniggered at the smaller girl; her face flushed a bright red as she gingerly lifted up Lapis' shirt. 

Peridot flinched at the number of bruises, slashes, and cuts that riddled Lapis' back. The more she looked the more gruesome each of the cuts seemed. 

"Hey... you don’t need to do this if you're not comfortable," Lapis reassured. The anxious look on Peridot’s face softened at the kind words. 

"It's alright, your wounds need treatment anyway." Peridot dipped a wet towel into the herb mixture and began to rub it across Lapis' back tenderly. Lapis hissed at the contact but tried to stay silent. 

"How did you even get these cuts?" 

"Well, if I told you I fought a dragon with spikes that shot out of its tail, slain it for its treasure, and sold its head for gold would you believe me?" 

"Highly improbable Lapis, tell me the truth." 

"Okay you got me, I was beaten up by a few other thieves since they were stealing from the villages down westward. The people there aren't as rich, so it's almost an unspoken rule not to steal from them." 

Peridot stopped to consider Lapis' words. She had always been told by her mother that thieves just stole from whoever they pleased, this was something new. 

"Wait, so who do you guys steal from?" Peridot asked as she finished applying the herbs on Lapis' back. 

"Well, I personally steal from those arrogant pimps," Lapis declared. 

"Never knew that thieves actually choose their targets." Peridot began applying a layer of bandages on the wounds. 

"The more you know." Lapis relaxed her muscles once she felt Peridot’s hands leave her back. 

"Can you... tell me more?" Peridot moved to sit in front of Lapis. "I've never been out of this tower, I would love to know more about the people!" 

"Well, what story do you want Princess?" Lapis smirked at Peridot’s face turned scarlet. 

"Honestly...anything would do," Peridot replied, a hopeful and inquisitive look sparkling in her eyes. 

The pair continued to talk as if they had been friends for years. Peridot looked on with wonder as Lapis recited tales of her adventures, telling stories of the Kingdom's history, and even adding her own jabs of snark when something ridiculous comes up. The playful banter between the two was absolutely comedic, even Pumpkin seemed to be having a great time. Dark clouds began to clear, the heavy onslaught of rain grew softer with every passing hour. 

They chatted till the next morning. despite the lack of sleep, the duo was full of enthusiasm and energy. However, their pleasant conversation was abruptly short by the faint sound of a horse galloping down the mountainous terrain. Peridot’s eyes widened with panic as she rushed to the window. She could make out the faint outline of someone on horseback riding down the trail towards the tower. 

"You need to go. NOW!" Peridot gestured wildly at the window. 

"Wait- I..." Lapis failed to continue her sentence, the previously proud and confident demeanor was dropped. Words failed to form on her tongue as the figure rode closer and closer. 

"Thank you... for letting me stay, and for nursing my wounds," Lapis gave Peridot a slight bow as she walked over to the window. 

"I'm sorry I can't let you stay longer, I...I really enjoyed the time we spent, even if it was only for a few hours." Peridot gave a genuine smile as she made her way to the side of the tower. 

"Give me a few minutes to start up the lift system, that way you can get down-" 

"There's no need for that," Lapis dashed over to leave a chaste kiss on Peridot’s nose. The shorter of the two stood there, absolutely stunned by the sudden affection from the rougue. 

"I...uhh..." Peridot blushed wildly while Lapis giggled. 

"I'll see you around, Princess." 

With a smirk, Lapis hurled herself out the window. Peridot’s heart stopped as she rushed over to the edge of the windowsill. Lapis free-falled halfway down the tower before whipping out a hooked pick from the back of her belt and stabbing it into the side of the building. An ugly scratch formed down the side of the bricked wall as Lapis slowly skidded to a halt. 

Lapis looked up to the window one last time, smiling at the flustered blonde's face. 

"BE CAREFUL! DON'T GET HURT AGAIN!!" Peridot screamed from the tower. Lapis' heart fluttered at the concern. With a final thumbs-up, the rogue disappeared into the forest. 

"That woman is going to be the absolute death of me..." Peridot let out a whimsical sigh as she looked off at the spot where Lapis had disappeared into. 

"That adorable lil woman is going to be the absolute death of me..." Lapis could feel her heart racing; not from the fact that she was running, rather, from thinking of how sweet Peridot had been while she was with her. 

Lapis slowed into an open clearing, sunlight streaming down above and onto the grass, fresh from the previous shower. Lapis sat on a mostly dry stone, examining her satchel out of habit despite having not stolen anything from the tower. 

Lapis felt her hand come in contact with something soft. With a tug, Lapis retrieved the object from her bag. 

A small pouch. A faint aroma of herbs could be smelt as Lapis pulled at the strings. Medicinal plants, just like the ones Peridot had used on her back. Lapis felt her face heat up, Peridot must have slipped them in. 

"In the name of King Frederic, I swear I am absolutely smitten with that princess," Lapis whispered. 

It did not take long for a routine to form, whenever Peridot’s mother would leave the tower, the young blonde would sneak down the tower to meet Lapis at the base of the tall building. There would be times where the mischievous rogue would climb up the tower to startle the poor blonde, and there would be times when Lapis could only leave a crudely written note or a package when she was on the run from castle guards. 

The day will come when Peridot flees the tower, the day where Peridot finally breaks free from her "mother's" grasp. And the day where Peridot would be reunited with her real parents, with a certain thief turned captain of the guards by her side, will come soon.

**Author's Note:**

> God flirty Lapis was hella fun to write. Also, for anyone who is confused: No, Lapis does not know Peridot was the legitimate princess of the kingdom, it was just a pet name (a very fitting one, might I add haha)
> 
> All this while I was just thinking "Should I continue to just post one-shots? Or do I compile them under one fic?" Idk lol. ANYWAYS I hope you liked this silly drabble I came up with. Stay safe, happy and have a great day ahead :p
> 
> P.S Feel free to comment on any Disney/Cartoon related ideas. Also, I would love to hear your takes or headcanons about this AU


End file.
